


Kidnapped

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat gets kidnapped.





	Kidnapped

Killian woke to find himself trapped in a sack and travelling along in a cart at speed. He was in cat form, but he knew that he wouldn’t be for long, he’d been enjoying his last few hours on four paws in the forest before the 24 hour spell wore off.

He stayed as still and quiet as he could, focusing on listening to the muffled sounds around him for clues about his whereabouts and kidnappers. He’d been kidnapped once before when he’d been sent on royal business by Snow, but his kidnappers had soon realised that he was more trouble than he was worth and had promptly returned him to the palace.

He knew that he was more vulnerable in his cat form, but he was also flexible and could escape quickly on his paws if given the chance. He just hoped that he’d be free from the sack by the time the transformation happened, he dreaded to think what would happen if he ended up stuck in it.

He drifted off to sleep to pass the time and woke when the cart stopped. He inhaled and warmth filled him when he realised that they were near the docks. He’d missed sailing the seas since joining Emma full-time on royal duties, but he knew that Smee was looking after the Jolly.

“Which one is it?“ came a man’s voice as the sack was lifted and carried along.

“That one.“ another voice replied and Killian was jolted around as the sack was carried along the dock and up a gangplank onto a ship. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on until he was tipped out of the sack and onto a desk, where he found himself face to face with Captain Blackbeard.

“You’re more furry than I remember, Hook.“ Blackbeard smirked, “You and I are going to have some fun together.“

-

“He’s gone!“ Emma exclaimed as she appeared in the throne room with a poof of smoke.

Snow visibly jumped at her appearance before she got up from her throne, “What’s wrong, Emma?”

“Killian’s gone.“ Emma explained with a sigh, “There are paw prints in the mud and then footprints and then nothing. Someone’s taken him and he’s still in cat form.“

“Can you track him?“ Snow asked.

Emma shook her head, “Not until he’s back in his human form, the magic that turns him into a cat blocks my tracker.”

“Don’t worry, Emma. He’s only got a couple of hours left on his paws and then you’ll be able to find him.“ Snow soothed, pulling her daughter into a hug.

“What if it’s too late by then? What if they’ve hurt him or killed him?“ Emma sighed, holding on tight to her mother.

“We’ll find him, Emma.“ David assured, joining his wife and daughter, “We always find each other.“

-

Killian was locked in the cabin and he hated it, knowing that he was powerless as the ship sailed further and further from his kingdom. He knew that Emma would find him, she always did, but he didn’t want to lead her into a potentially fatal battle with a ship full of pirates.

As the sun finally set, Killian felt the familiar tingle that marked his transformation and he closed his eyes, only opening them when he was back on two legs. He looked down at himself, making sure that his leathers and hook were in place before he began to plot how he would escape from the cabin.

Just a few minutes later, he seized his chance and knocked out the man that brought him dinner. He took the pirate’s cutlass and set of keys before he headed up onto the deck. He wasn’t going to be locked away below deck without a fight.

“I’m impressed, Hook.“ Blackbeard called from the helm, a twisted grin on his face, “I didn’t expect you to transform back with your hook and leathers already in place. Your little witch is impressive, isn’t she?“

Killian made his way towards the helm, holding the cutlass up to Blackbeard’s chest, “As Prince of the kingdom of Misthaven, I order you to relinquish this vessel to me.”

“You hear this, lads? Prince Hook wants to take our ship!“ Blackbeard smirked, “Ready to die, Hook?“

Killian laughed, “It won’t be me that dies today, mate.” he replied and thrust his sword forward.

-

By the time that the Jolly Roger pulled up alongside the Queen Anne’s Revenge, Killian was sat on a barrel with his feet propped up and a bottle of rum in his hand.

“Good of you to join us!“ he called with a smile to the Navy officers that flooded onto the deck. He’d single-handedly managed to commandeer the ship and tie all of the pirates down. He hadn’t even needed to kill anyone, as once the main officers of the ship were down, the majority of the crew had surrendered. He’d then sat back and helped himself to the rum, knowing that his Swan would be on the way.

“Killian!“ Emma exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging him tight. She’d been forced to stay below deck and on the ship rather than using her magic to go straight to him. Sadly, her importance as the Crown Princess had outweighed the urgency of the mission.

“Swan.“ Killian greeted with a smile, holding her close to him, “Home?“

“Aye, pirate. Home.“ she agreed, closing her eyes and using her magic to transport them both back to the palace.


End file.
